la fin justifie les moyens
by lilou black
Summary: One-Shot. Réédition. Les desseins machiavéliques de Severus pour séduire notre Riry national. Parviendra-t-il à ses fins? Slash HarrySeverus.


**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ceci est une réédition. Ceci est un slash. Ce texte contient une minuscule dose de lemon. Par conséquent, il est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux homophobes de lire ce texte.

Je le dédie à ma maman, hospitalisée depuis hier pour un état de choc. Et je le dédie aussi à ma chère Djeiyanna, pour m'avoir ramassée à la petite cuillère en direct live sur meu-seu-neu. Merci beaucoup ma grande. Tout plein.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**la fin justifie les moyens:**

(n.d.a.: il s'agit d'un slash très classique: Harry/Severus)

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était au supplice. C'est long. Même quand on est un peu maso comme lui, c'est quand même vachement long. Et s'il ne tentait pas le coup en vitesse, ça risquerait de lui passer sous le nez. Bon, il était possible qu'il se prenne un gros râteau, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas? En plus, il était tout à fait capable de faire preuve de persuasion… Et la frontière entre haine et amour était tellement mince… Du papier à cigarette. Rien de plus.

Ça faisait deux ans que Severus Rogue, Maître des potions à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, se consumait à petit feu de désir pour Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, qui avait réduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état primitif, à savoir un gros mouton de poussière. Tout avait commencé alors que Potter était en cinquième année. Il souffrait de visions, au cours desquelles il se retrouvait dans la tête de Lord Voldemort. Pour limiter les dégâts, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, avait demandé à Severus de donner des cours d'occlumancie au gamin. Ainsi, il pourrait fermer son esprit aux agressions extérieures. Et ce fut lors de ces séances d'occlumancie que l'enseignant en potions magiques prit conscience de son désir pour le jeune Potter. Pénétrer pour la première fois l'esprit de l'adolescent, apercevoir des souvenirs d'humiliation si voisins des siens l'avait… profondément troublé. De plus, la rébellion du gamin, son insolence l'avaient carrément excité. Il avait tout caché du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était difficile. Le seul moyen de se calmer avait été de saisir la première occasion pour faire cesser ces leçons. Ce qui était arrivé quand Potter avait plongé dans la Pensine, et avait fouiné dans les souvenirs personnels de son enseignant. Severus avait regretté plus tard d'avoir ainsi laissé exploser sa colère. En y repensant, il avait cru voir de la compassion dans les yeux de Harry. Il aurait pu en profiter, mais en avait été incapable.

Depuis, ça ne cessait plus. Il fantasmait continuellement sur le corps mince et musclé de son élève, sur sa personnalité un peu rebelle, et il se demandait volontiers si dans l'intimité la plus intime (à savoir au lit), il était aussi insolent que dans la vraie vie.

Le problème, c'est que le temps passait… Harry était déjà en septième année, et le deuxième trimestre était bien entamé… Dans quelques mois, le gamin quitterait Poudlard, et il y avait fort à parier que Severus ne le reverrait plus. Il fallait donc absolument qu'il tente quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Sauf bien sûr, lui sauter dessus en public pour le violer, il n'était pas cinglé à ce point-là. Il mit donc au point un plan, d'une simplicité enfantine, qui lui permettrait de savoir quelles étaient ses chances de fourrer Potter dans son lit (avant de le fourrer à proprement parler), et quelles tactiques de séduction il lui faudrait employer pour arriver à ses fins.

Le plan consistait simplement à coller une retenue à Potter, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Or, les occasions ne manquaient pas. Une fois isolé avec le gosse dans son bureau, il se lancerait dans la phase de tests.

Ce jour-là, donc, Severus se leva d'une humeur délicieusement machiavélique, niak niak niak, parce que son premier cours du matin, c'était les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il pourrait donc surveiller le Potter, attendre qu'il commette une bourde méritant quelques heures de colle, et ce faisant, ça lui permettrait de se rincer l'œil sur l'adolescent appétissant, pour faire passer plus vite le temps.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en traînant les pieds. La tension entre les deux maisons était palpable. Severus se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore persistait à mélanger les Gryffondor et les Serpentards pour certains cours, dont ceux de potion. Le directeur devait encore croire à cette chimère concernant les rapprochements entre les maisons. Bref. Severus vit le jeune Potter, accompagné de ses inséparables Weasley et Granger, s'installer à leur place habituelle, tout au fond. L'enseignant en potions surveilla son élève chéri comme le chasseur surveille le lapin (ce matin, un lapin a tué un chasseur… Non, j'arrête). Potter s'assit, sortit ses affaires de son sac, et bâilla ostensiblement, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Severus ne trouva pas ça très poli, bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour le voir bâiller le matin… dans son lit. Il en fit donc la remarque, de son ton revêche habituel:

— Potter, c'est mal élevé de bâiller comme ça. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, et retenue ce soir à vingt heures.

— Mais je…

— Et je ne vous ai pas demandé de protester. Vous vous croyez où à la fin? Vous êtes pas chez mémé!

Les élèves semblèrent interloqués par cette "sortie" inattendue de leur enseignant, qui regretta de s'être laissé emporter de cette manière. Mais quand même, en dépendait son désir le plus fou. Il se reprit donc rapidement, et indiqua la marche à suivre pour l'élaboration de la potion du jour comme si ne rien était.

Tandis que se déroulait le cours, Severus Rogue couvait Harry du regard, en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vu. Et ce qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de baver partout. Il observa ses mains en train de couper des asticots des Féroé en rondelles, et il en imagina la douceur sur son corps. Hummmmm… Il observa les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et eut envie de plonger ses mains dedans, et de grattouiller amoureusement le cuir chevelu du gamin. Miaaaaam. Il regarda le visage qui n'avait pas encore perdu toute la rondeur de l'enfance, et il en imagina la peau souple et chaude. _Oh Merlin._ Sans en avoir l'air, son regard effleura les yeux verts, et il rêva de les voir assombris par la passion. Enfin, il garda le meilleur pour la fin, il contempla longuement sa bouche, aux lèvres pleines sans pour autant être trop pulpeuses, et il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. _Si on me demande de me lever, je suis dans la mouise_, pensa-t-il.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise qui grinça, perturbant les élèves. Ceux-ci le regardèrent en riant sous cape. Ils devaient penser qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Il aurait certes bien aimé aller aux toilettes, mais pas pour y soulager sa vessie. Plutôt pour se caresser jusqu'à ce que son corps crie grâce. Mais comme c'était impossible, il s'efforça de rester zen, et d'ignorer les appels au secours de la partie méridionnale de son anatomie, qui se croyait décidément tout permis.

Tout le cours se passa ainsi. Severus resta désespérément scotché à sa chaise comme si on avait jeté un sort de Glu perpétuelle dans le fond de son pantalon, à regarder Harry Potter qui l'ignorait superbement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, l'atmosphère se détendit, et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans un joyeux tapage. Au moment où le gamin allait sortir, accompagné de ses deux inséparables, Severus ne résista pas:

— Ce soir, vingt heures, Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard, sinon vous aurez à subir… mon courroux.

Un rictus déforma son visage tandis que le môme lui lançait un regard chargé de haine. Mais le Maître des potions ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Au contraire, il songea _oui mon chéri. Tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me tuer, mais quand je t'aurai séduit, tu me regarderas comme si tu voulais baiser. Ce qui sera inévitablement le cas._ Il énuméra dans son cerveau les mille et un plaisirs à venir, ce qui fait qu'il ne se montra pas trop désagréable (toute proportion gardée, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de Rogue) avec les première année de Pouffsouffle qui pourtant avaient la tête aussi remplie d'air qu'un ballon de foot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Severus regagna ses quartiers sur le coup de dix-neuf heures. Il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose pour le dîner, à dire vrai, il était tellement excité que ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il se déshabilla, et prit une longue douche pour se calmer. Il en profita pour se pougner un peu, ce qui était totalement irrésistible compte tenu de son état. Il gémit en se libérant, imaginant le môme en train de le regarder. Il était sûr qu'il aimerait ça. Car s'il y avait une chose qui donnait de l'espoir à Severus, c'était que Harry était bisexuel. Certes, son existence mouvementée lui avait interdit d'avoir une vie sentimentale harmonieuse, mais il y avait quand même eu le bécot providentiel échangé avec Cho Chang, une relation un peu alambiquée avec Luna Lovegood… et aussi, quelques rencontre secrètes avec un élève de Serdaigle nommé Jules Stebbins. Tout ça, Severus le savait pour avoir sondé en douce l'esprit de Potter. Il n'empêchait qu'il y avait un monde entre être attiré par les hommes, et être attiré par Severus Rogue en particulier. C'est pourquoi il devait préparer le terrain avant de partir en chasse.

Severus sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa dans un drap de bain géant rose et mauve avec des fleurettes, et alla fumer une cigarette devant la fenêtre ouverte. D'une façon générale, il ne fumait pas beaucoup, mais se griller une petite cibiche de temps en temps faisait partie des menus plaisirs de son existence. Bref. Après avoir tartiné un peu de nicotine sur ses poumons, il s'habilla avec soin, pour avoir l'air moins effrayant que d'habitude. S'il pouvait commencer dès maintenant sa chasse au Harry, ce ne serait pas un mal.

Le gamin arriva à huit heures précises. Severus avait regagné son bureau, et il faisait semblant de corriger un paquet de copies nullissimes. Lorsqu'il entendit les trois coups discrets frappés à la porte, il aboya "Entrez" de son habituelle voix revêche. Puis il leva la tête de ses copies pour regarder Harry. Il manqua de peu de se mettre à saliver comme un chacal libidineux. Le gosse portait un jean moulant à souhait, et un long pull over pendouillant, mettant en valeur sa silouhette mince, mais ô combien appétissante. Le jeune Potter regardait son enseignant avec un mélange de mépris et d'appréhension, l'air de se demander _mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me faire faire?_ Severus se leva:

— Suivez-moi, Potter.

Il l'emmena dans la pièce adjascente, qui contenait un tas de chaudrons cracra qu'il avait eu la flemme de nettoyer:

— Vous allez me faire un peu de vaisselle, Potter, dit-il. Sans baguette magique, ça va sans dire. Je vais rester ici pour vous surveiller. Je vous connais suffisament pour me douter que vous sortiriez votre baguette dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Harry Potter rougit. Severus s'efforça de conserver son air glacial, mais il pensait _par Merlin, qu'il est mignon quand il rougit…_ Cependant, avec un soupir résigné, le gamin prit une bassine d'eau chaude, une brosse à vaisselle, et un flacon de la célèbre potion multiusage Foksabrille. Et il se mit au travail.

Dans un premier temps, Severus le regarda sans rien dire. Il l'admira, comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Il observa l'eau savonneuse qui luisait sur les bras du gamin, sa position accroupie qui, quand il grattait les fonds de chaudrons, mettait en valeur son adorable petit derrière. Il laissa passer ainsi un moment, puis il attaqua:

— Potter, pendant que vous nettoyez tout ça, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec vous.

Le gosse se retourna, la brosse à vaisselle en l'air. Quelques gouttes d'eau vinrent mouiller le sol de pierre. Harry regarda son professeur d'un air surpris.

— Retournez-vous, Potter, et continuez à travailler. Répondez simplement à mes questions.

Il se pencha, et attaqua un fond de marmite relativement récalcitrant. En voyant ces deux fesses tendues, Severus fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pour les empêcher de se poser à un endroit où elles n'avaient pas le droit de le faire.

— Comment vont les amours en ce moment, Potter?

Il se retourna:

— Je vous demande pardon?

— Retournez à votre chaudron et répondez à ma question. Comment se porte votre vie sentimentale?

— Mais… mais… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Vous n'avez pas à…

— Que si! Ce sont bien davantage mes affaires que ce que vous croyez.

— Comment ça?

— C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, Potter. Alors pour la troisième fois, je vous demande de me répondre…

— Jesuiscélibatairencemoment, bafouilla le gosse.

— Pardon? Répétez, s'il vous plaît.

— Je suis célibataire, répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, mais plus distincte que son baragouinage précédent.

— Vous n'avez personne en vue?

— …

— _Potter!_

Pas de réponse. Severus s'approcha, et se posta derrière Harry, dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage. Il continuait à gratter consciencieusement son chaudron, en silence. Il y avait un peu d'eau dans le fond. Et Severus vit une goutte de liquide y tomber. Qui ne venait pas de la brosse à vaisselle, mais du visage du gosse. Il se sentit un peu honteux. Et un peu plus amoureux. Il avait aimé chez Harry la rébellion, l'insolence et le mépris qu'il lui inspirait. Ça l'excitait. Mais là, c'était autre chose. C'était le désir de le prendre dans ses bras, et de le consoler comme un enfant qui a du chagrin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose.

— Potter, je suis désolé.

Le gosse se retourna. Ses grands yeux verts étaient pleins de larmes, mais en même temps, ils brillaient de colère:

— Vous êtes désolé, cracha-t-il. Sans blague. Si vous croyez que… Vous êtes un pervers polymorphe taré! Pourquoi vous vous mêlez de ma vie? En quoi ça vous intéresse? Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à fouiner dans ma tête, vous saviez si bien le faire, quand vous m'enseigniez l'occlumancie. Ou alors, donnez-moi du Veritaserum! Mais de mon plein gré, je ne vous dirai pas un mot, compris? Pas un mot!

— Je l'ai déjà fait. Fouiner dans votre tête, comme vous dites. Mais j'ai arrêté il y a deux mois.

— Vous êtes vraiment un salaud. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin, peut-être?

— Non. Je sais que Mademoiselle Chang vous a embrassé. Je sais que vous êtes sorti avec Mademoiselle Lovegood. Et avec M. Stebbins aussi.

— Faux.

Le mot avait été prononcé dans un souffle. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues du gosse. Severus brûlait d'envie de les essuyer, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

— Qu'est-ce qui est faux, demanda-t-il. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais Harry lui en fournit une quand même.

— Je ne suis pas sorti avec Jules. C'était purement platonique. Quand j'ai voulu l'embrasser, il m'a repoussé. Il ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aime.

— Vous l'aimez encore?

Il ne répondit pas, mais le silence était éloquent. Que Harry fût encore amoureux ou pas, Severus s'en fichait. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre, c'est que le gosse était totalement vierge avec les hommes. Qu'il n'en avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé un. Il lui restait tout à apprendre, tout à découvrir. Et Severus avait envie de tout lui montrer. Il inspira profondément, puis, avec le plus de diplomatie possible, il fit part de ses impressions à Harry:

— Cela veut dire que, en dépit du fait que vous soyez attiré par les hommes, aucun homme ne vous a jamais touché, c'est bien cela?

Harry baissa la tête, sans répondre. Severus se pencha sur lui, et prononça à voix basse:

— C'est bien dommage, parce que… _vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'est bon._

— Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

— Chut… Ferme les yeux.

Il avait l'impression obscure de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais il en avait tellement envie. Même s'il fallait pour cela profiter de la faiblesse, du désarroi du gosse. Tant pis. Les scrupules, ce serait pour plus tard.

Harry le regardait toujours, de l'appréhension dans les yeux:

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut… Ferme les yeux, te dis-je. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Alors, tout doucement, les paupières s'abaissèrent sur les yeux verts. Severus se pencha encore plus près, et déposa un baiser sur le joue de Harry. Puis un autre, sur le front. Encore un, près de l'oreille. Il couvrit le visage du gamin de petits baisers doux et gourmands. Ce dernier se laissait faire, comme en transe. Les yeux toujours clos. Enfin, il céda à la tentation qui le mettait à l'agonie: il embrassa Harry sur la bouche. Il goûta la saveur de caramel salé sur ses lèvres. Le désir lui enflamma les reins, et il eut un soupir de plaisir quand il sentit le môme lever les bras, et les nouer autour de son cou. Severus entrouvrit la bouche, et sa langue alla chercher celle de Harry, qui répondit timidement à la caresse. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur. Puis, sentant qu'il allait manquer d'air, l'enseignant en potion relâcha son élève. Celui-ci, les joues rouges et le regard un peu embué, demanda:

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

— Parce que j'en avais envie.

— C'est tout?

— J'ai aussi envie de coucher avec toi, si on va par là. Mais je ne t'obligerai pas si tu ne veux pas.

— Je ne sais pas, je… Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous…

— Deux ans.

— _Deux ans?_

_­—_ Deux ans.

— C'est long… C'est pour ça que vous m'avez posé ces questions?

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe ainsi. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessé. Et je te le répète: si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas. Tu es libre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Harry eut un sourire timide:

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux… À part que vous m'embrassiez encore. J'ai aimé ça.

Tant de candeur et d'innocence firent fondre Severus. Il se pencha sur Harry, et reprit ses lèvres en un long baiser passionné. Tandis que le gamin se serrait contre lui, il sentit son désir monter. Son pantalon devenait à nouveau trop étroit. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long des hanches de Harry, et découvrir les formes croustillantes de son joli petit derrière. Le gosse gémit, contre la bouche de son enseignant:

— Encore…

Severus n'y tint plus. Il souleva Harry dans ses bras, l'emmena dans sa chambre, et le déposa sur son lit sans autre forme de procès. Puis il s'étendit à côté de lui:

— Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te toucher. Je veux goûter le moindre centimètre carré de ta peau. Laisse-moi faire. Je ne te ferai pas mal. On s'arrêtera où tu voudras.

— Je ne sais pas, je…

Severus eut un sourire:

— Tu sais quel est ton problème? Tu ne sais jamais _quand_ tu dois _exactement_ réfléchir. Tu es d'une étourderie exaspérante devant tes chaudrons, et dans mes bras, tu réfléchis trop. Maintenant, ferme ton esprit, et ouvre tes sens. Laisse-toi porter par eux.

Il tira doucement sur le pull-over de Harry, et le lui retira. Il resta un moment baba devant la beauté de ce torse mince et musclé, puis il tendit la main et, très lentement, se mit à le caresser. Il promena ses doigts sur les épaules, les clavicules, le sternum. Il lui chatouilla légèrement les côtes. Il passa la main sur le ventre plat, et, enfin, gardant toujours le meilleur pour la fin, il pinça doucement les mamelons roses, arrachant un gémissement au gamin. Soudain, ses regards tombèrent sur le volume intéressant qui se dessinait au creux du pantalon de Harry. Il laissa sa main descendre dans cette direction, tout lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser s'il n'avait pas envie de ça. Mais visiblement, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Car l'instant d'après, Severus glissa deux doigts inquisiteurs et caressants dans le pantalon, puis le sous-vêtement du gosse, et il referma sa main sur la virilité chaude et tendue. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla court et infini à la fois, Harry Potter se cambra, les yeux révulsés, et il gémit sous l'effet d'un orgasme visiblement incendiaire.

Severus enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule du gamin, et retira sa main visqueuse de la substance qu'il avait tirée de son amant. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha:

— Tu as bon goût. Tout à l'heure, je te sucerai.

— Non, pas maintenant. Plus tard. Je préfère qu'on aille lentement.

— Comme tu voudras.

Il se redressa, et embrassa Harry sur la bouche.

— Harry?

— …

— Quand tu me dis _plus tard…_ Ça correspond à quoi?

— À plus tard. Une autre fois.

— Tu me laisses une chance?

— Oui. J'aime ce que tu me fais. Mais je veux aller lentement. Je veux profiter de tout ce que tu as à m'offrir.

— Et Stebbins?

— Il ne m'aurait jamais fait tout ça. Tu m'as donné une bonne occasion de renoncer à lui.

Harry attira à lui la tête de Severus, et ils s'embrassèrent.

Pour eux, il restait plein de choses à faire. Plus tard.


End file.
